1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod and more particularly to a reel leg fixing apparatus which is used for fixing the leg of the fishing reel to the fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a fishing rod accompanied with a fishing reel is provided with the reel leg fixing apparatus which is used for fixing the leg of the fishing reel to the fishing rod.
By way of example of the prior art, the reel leg fixing apparatus disclosed by Japanese Utility Model laid-open Publication No. 168888/'77 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,603 is well known.
According to the disclosure, the reel leg fixing apparatus, being titled therein a reel seat, is provided with a fixed ring and a movable ring both surrounding the exterior perimeter of the seat proper. The fixed ring is fixed to the seat proper, whereas the movable ring is slidable forwardly and backwardly in longitudinal direction along the seat axis. Those two rings are so arranged that the leg of the fishing reel is fixed in a manner to be inserted there between. Surrounding the exterior perimeter of the seat proper, screw grooves comprising two helixes with winding directions opposite to each other are exposedly cut, over some extent of width along the seat axis, at the opposite side of the fixed ring with respect to the movable ring. A fixing nut, along interior perimeter of which is provided with helical screw thread, propels sliding of the movable ring by being screwed up through the above screw groove with one winding direction. After the reel leg is fixed by being inserted between the abovementioned two rings, an anti-loosening nut, along interior perimeter of which is also provided with helical screw thread, is screwed up through the above screw groove with another winding direction in order to prevent loosening of the fixing nut. Since winding directions of the helixes composing the screw threads provided inside the fixing nut and the anti-loosening nut are made opposite to each other, it is impossible to rotate those two nuts simultaneously into the same direction. Theoretically, therefore, the loosening is hardly to occur.
In the foregoing reel leg fixing apparatus of the prior art, however, it is hardly possible to grasp and hold the fishing rod strongly or continuously for long time, since the portion to be grasped is occupied by the fixing nut and the anti-loosening nut both with narrow width and further by the screw groove width along the seat axis cut over considerable extent of width along the seat axis surrounding the exterior perimeter of the seat proper.
On the other hand, practically, if the nut portion is grasped continuously, at first the fixing nut and consequently the anti-loosening nut are apt to be loosened, since both the nuts are merely screwed into the common and single male screw.